1. Field
A cooking appliance is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, cooking appliances are appliances that cook food or other items using electricity or other kinds of energy, for example, gas, at home, for example. Among cooking appliances, there are gas stoves, gas ovens, and gas ovens/stoves, which use gas as a heat source. In addition, there are induction stoves, electric stoves having a radiant heater, and microwave ovens, which use electricity as a heat source. Further, there are combination type cooking appliances including induction stoves, which use electricity, and gas ovens, which use gas.
For example, a gas oven/stove may be configured such that a gas stove is provided as a first cooking unit or device, and a gas oven, as a second cooking unit or device, may be disposed or provided under the gas stove. For an electric oven/stove, an electric stove or an induction stove may be provided as a first cooking unit or device, and an electric oven, as a second cooking unit or device, may be disposed or provided under the electric stove or the induction stove.
A control panel, which allows a user to control at least one selected from the first cooking unit and the second cooking unit, may be provided at a front of the cooking appliance. In addition, a circuit board, for example, a controller, configured to control the first cooking unit and the second cooking unit according to a user's manipulation of the control panel, may be disposed or provided at a rear (or a rear surface) of the control panel.
Heat generated from at least one selected from the first cooking unit and the second cooking unit may increase a temperature of the circuit board. As a result of the increase in temperature of the circuit board, the circuit board may be damaged. Further, it may become impossible to control the first cooking unit and the second cooking unit due to such damage to the circuit board.